In Memory Of
by LonelyLonqu
Summary: Tiki and the other manaketes spend an evening in the graveyard reflecting on the past.


**This is just going to be a quick one shot, so I hope you guys enjoy it :).**

The sunset was beautiful and magnificent as the sun descended upon Ylisse. The clouds in the sky were few in number, and the sun spread its glory throughout all the land. However, why the scene appeared to be calm and beautiful, there was no shortage of noise erupting from the capital of Ylisse.

It was the 300th anniversary of the final defeat of Grima. The kingdom of Ylisse was celebrating once again over the infamous victory that had occurred on that distinguished day. The festival was larger and more grand than ever. Children ran around, stalls sold food, and games were being played everywhere.

Not everybody was at the festival, however. There was a lone figure under a dark hood in the nearby graveyard watching the gravestones with a look of melancholy in their eye. The figure did nothing except for stare at the gravestones. No movement seen, no tears of despair, not even the sound of breathing.

Just then, another figure ran into the graveyard. She looked about 14 years old with her overly long blond hair. She breathed heavily and was being quite irreverent until she noticed the lone figure. She jogged up to see what that person could possibly be doing. After seeing a glimpse of light green hair, the girl thought she recognized who the owner of the hair was. That's when the girl asked, "Tiki? Is that you?"

The cloaked figure turned around. It indeed was Tiki. She said, "I was hoping nobody would recognize me, I've been gone for so long. It's good to see you again Nowi."

Nowi replied, "Well since you've been gone so long, you should make it up to me and come have fun with me at the festival! There's lots of food and stuff and it's free!"

"Not now Nowi" replied Tiki, "Maybe later." It was only now that Tiki started to feel deep sorrow over what happened about 300 years before that. When Robin had sacrificed himself for Grima and then came back after a couple years... her joy was great, to say the least. But now, he was dead for sure. There's no chance that he would come back to life now. It wasn't natural and it wasn't going to happen.

Nowi simply stated, "Okay! See you later!" She ran off with her arms in the air to joyous festival that was occurring.

Tiki sighed. _Nowi will never understand, no matter how old she gets. It's just in her. Why can't I be like that._

A few minutes later, another girl walked into the graveyard. She walked straight to Tiki and asked, "Lady Tiki? Is that you?"

Tiki said, "Yes, it is. It appears that my disguise isn't working, so I might as well take it off." She proceeded to remove her dark hood. It didn't hide her hair anyways, so its effectiveness wasn't very high.

"What brings you here Nah?"

"Nowi yelled something to me about you when she was running by. She said you were moaning over dead people and that you came back to life."

"Did she now? Your mother grow up one day, I assure you."

"So what are you doing here Lady Tiki? Visiting the graves of Chrom and Ro..."

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm doing, Nah. I'm just paying my respects. Gods, it's been such a long time."

"Do you mind if I stay here with you, then? I'm not much for festivals and the like."

"Not at all, Nah."

The two figures stood at the gravestones in reverred silence for a long period of time before being interrupted again.

"Mother? Is that you?" screamed the girl.

Nah turned around and put her finger on her lips. It seemed that Tiki would just burst into tears at this point. She was feeling pretty down and Nah wanted to ensure that she would be okay.

Morgan walked up slowly and put her arms around her mother. Tiki placed her hand on Morgan's hand, and the tears started to flow freely. She was shaking now and collapsed to her knees.

"It's... it's... too much. First Mar-mar... then him. Long... life... bring many burdens. Sometimes... I just... wish... that... I had died... with him."

Morgan said, "Mother! You can't mean that! We love you and we need you. We are the last Shepherds. We carry on their legacy. That is not a burden mother, it is a blessing."

"Per-perhaps you're right. I just promised myself that I would never love another man after Mar-mar passed on. I broke that promise. Do I regret it? Oh gods!" Tiki collapsed back to her knees again.

Nah said, "Lady Tiki! You don't mean that! He loved you will all of his heart and you loved him with all of yours. He was a very special man, and you recognized that. Now stand up and be strong! He wouldn't have wanted you to spend your time bawling at his grave!"

Morgan helped Tiki to stand up. Nah and Morgan then put their arms around her.

Tiki said, "... thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come and talked to me." She sighed heavily and tried to clear her mind.

Just then Nowi returned to the graveyard holding four candles. She handed them to Nah. Nah set the candles down in front of Tiki. She lit the first candle. Morgan walked up and lit the second candle. Nowi lit the third candle.

When they handed the match to Tiki, she simply stared at it. She didn't really want to do this, it would just make her sad again. Nevertheless, she toughened herself up mentally like she had to when Marth passed on.

She lit the fourth and final candle.

The four manaketes stood in silence as the day turned into night.

Tiki said, "Thank you, my friends."

The other three manaketes wandered out of the graveyard slowly. After they were gone, Tiki said, "Thank you Robin, your daughter is a very sweet girl. She reminds me so much of you. I'm glad I have that part of you to keep in my heart."

 **Well, I'm not much for writing, I just kind of wanted to do this. I hope you guys kind of enjoyed it. This is just a one-shot, so no sequel. See ya next time!**


End file.
